


Leave them behind.

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, If I missed tags, M/M, Manipulation, dark themes, let me know, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find out what Theo's plan for Stiles is.<br/>Spoilers for episode 9</p>
<p>Theo is back to being on my shit list btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave them behind.

Stiles sat against the wall, looking at nothing in particular. He'd known it would happen, just not this soon. Scott had kicked him out of the pack. Told him to turn himself in. He didn't even remember killing Donovan. Why didn't Theo just tell him. At least then he would have seen it coming.

 

There was a light rap on his door before slowly getting pushed open. "Stiles?" Theo asked.

 

He heard his name being called, but he didn't respond. Stiles just stayed staring at his wall.

 

The beta frowned softly and came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Stiles, talk to me." Theo said, coming over and sitting next to him. He actually hated seeing Stiles like this, but it was needed. "Come on baby, talk to me."

 

Stiles sighed, looking over at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

 

"Tell you what?"

 

"Tell me that I killed Donovan." He frowned. "Scott.... Scott confronted me about it and it all came back." Stiles shuttered. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

 

Theo sighed and took his hand. "I thought I was protecting you." He said. "I thought that if I told you when you asked, it would destroy you." Theo squeezes his hand softly. "Its the same reason I told your dad you weren't there that night."

 

Stiles frowned, looking at him. "You did what? Why? Now I can't go to my dad! I can't turn myself in!" He said, almost yelling, tears in his eyes.

 

"Stiles, its okay. Calm down baby." Theo said, cupping his cheek.

 

"Its not okay!" Stiles yelled, slapping his hand away. "I killed someone! I rubbed Scott's perfectness in his face. I killed someone Theo!" He panted, tears falling. "I lost my best friend..."

 

"Stiles...." Theo said, cupping his cheeks. "Stiles breath." He said louder. "Calm down. If Scott doesn't want to be your friend because you defended yourself, then you don't need him."

 

Stiles shook his head. "You don't understand. Without Scott, i'm nothing! I'm who I am today because of our friendship."

 

Theo frowned more. Stiles was way more reliant on Scott than he thought. "Stiles, listen to yourself." He said. "You don't need him to be yourself. Stiles you're perfect and if Scott kicked you out; who needs him."

 

"I need him." Stiles said, taking a shaky breath.

 

"You have me!" Theo snapped. "You seriously think you need him after all this?' He hissed. "Fallowing Scott did nothing for you but cause pain. When are you going to realize that?"

 

Stiles stared at Theo with wide eyes. The outlash unexpected. "What?"

 

"He's replaced you. Replaced you with someone he thinks is better and smarter and younger." He said, grabbing his arm tight "He thinks you're replaceable."

 

"Theo... Let go. That hurts." He said softly.

 

"You aren't replaceable." Theo said, relaxing the grip on Stiles' arm and took a deep breath. “Sorry, are you okay?”

 

Stiles nodded, frowning softly.

 

“I just...It makes me so mad. You do anything for him and when it isn’t good enough for him you put yourself down.” Theo huffed. “I just wish you wouldn’t do that.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles mumbled.

 

Theo frowned, taking his hand. “You aren’t replaceable.” He said.

 

“I know that.” Stiles said, squeezing his hand.

 

“Do you?” Theo asked. “Because you don’t always act like it. You’re human Stiles.”

 

Stiles nodded and kissed his cheek. “I know. I can’t help it.”

 

Theo smiled and cupped the human’s cheek, gently holding onto his chin. “Now you have no reason too.” He said. “You can just relax and be yourself.”

 

“I need to talk to Scott.” Stiles said, getting a little worried by Theo. Shouldn’t the beta be trying to to help? Get Stiles and Scott to be friends again?

 

“Why?” Theo asked. “So he can show you more about how you can’t live up to the expectations of the true alpha?”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and he stared at him, mouth hanging open.

 

“A real friend wouldn’t constantly remind you that you aren’t what they expect.” Theo said. “You don’t need him Stiles.” He whispered, kissing him. “We don’t need him.”

 

“Theo. You don’t make any sense. What are you talking about?”

 

“We can make a new pack. A better pack.” Theo grinned. “One without Scott, with better creatures.” He smirked. “You and I will lead it.”

 

Stiles swallowed and shook his head. “There has to be an alpha in a pack.” He said, confused.

 

Theo smirked. “Then I’ll just have to kill one. Our pack will be better; you’ll see Stiles.”

 

“Theo-”

  
“You’re mine Stiles.” Theo said, cutting him off. “I’ve been there for you when they haven’t I never walked out on you like _he_ did. I never told you, you weren’t good enough. I’ve been here. Not them.” Theo growled softly. “Now you have to be there for me. You aren’t leaving. You’re mine Stiles.” _I won’t let you go._ "Leave them behind like they did you."


End file.
